I'll Return you to the Tower, Princess
by EdokinzStories
Summary: She'd had a feeling that night before her patrol, one she should have paid more attention to, but maybe things hadn't turned out all bad. The Princess would have to find a way to repay her Prince the next time she saw him as Marinette, but she didn't mind owing him a debt. It was a debt she'd be willing to repay any day, both as his daring Lady, or towered Princess.
1. I'll Return you to the Tower, Princess

_I own nothing of Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, this is just a fanwork._

* * *

The night wasn't right, it hadn't been since she'd started her patrol, but she'd shrugged it off. With her yo-yo swinging her from building to building there had been no sights of danger, the city of Pairs felt simply at ease. Her kitty followed closely behind her, pole vaulting when his long noddle legs couldn't quite give him the jumping distance he needed. Her feet planted themselves firmly atop the school roof, torso turning to face her partner was quick to stand at her side.

"It's getting late, and it looks like this patrol is going as well as yesterdays. Why don't you head on home? I think I'm going to head home myself. I'm sure if something happens worth our while, the Ladyblog will be bursting with alerts." She spoke, watching his face take on a slightly somber scowl. She knew he enjoyed his time with her, and it wasn't that she didn't enjoy her time with her kitty cat, but there energy was best saved for when it could be used for saving Paris.

His scowl quickly changed, he couldn't stay disappointed with his bugaboo. He knew she was right. Their patrols for the past few days had been lifeless, which could only mean that an Akuma would soon strike. With a few long strides, the cat moved to stand before her, body dropping to one knee and a hand reaching out to grasp hers lightly. "Very well, if that is what My Lady wishes; I'll try to be on your tail as soon as any news breaks out. Take care tonight Ladybug." Standing to his feet, he gave her a small wink, whisking out his baton and letting it extend to the ground off the side of the roof.

She let out a light chuckle, her hand giving him a tentative wave as the blond boy vaulted off to the adjacent roof. "Goodnight Chat Noir!" She called back, waiting for him to fade before scoping out the sidelines of the school building.

It was best to release her transformation here, as her home was nearby. As far as her mother knew, she was still out with Alya studying, so landing on her balcony without walking through the front door would be far too suspicious, and risking de-transformation next to her home was even more risky.

Pulling out her yo-yo and wrapping it around the edge of a window of the building beside her, Ladybug let the string become taught, before jumping off and lowering herself to the ground of the alleyway. "Tikki, spots off." She whispered, letting the pink glow of magic flow over her. She cupped her hands, holding them out for the small sprite to land in them, quickly moving TIkki to her clutch purse at her side. "I'll get you some cookies as soon as I get home." She spoke softly, watching as Tikki eagerly let herself be slipped inside, too tired to complain.

With a small smile on her face, the blue haired girl snapped her purse shut and twirled around to the alleyway entrance. Her feet began to move forward, but she quickly stopped just as a sharp metal object skidded past her cheek, scratching her skin before wedging itself in the wall beside her. Her breath seemed to escape her, eyes darting as far to the side as she could.

There was a hearty chortle, the silhouette of a disheveled man now stepping out from the shadows. It was too dark to make out much, but the ratted form of his hair and a God awful smell on him alerted her that this wasn't a sober man. She couldn't place the smell, but it wasn't wine; something stronger for sure.

His steps were jagged, his body swaying from side to side as he gave out another laugh. "It looks like a little mouse has stepped into my trap tonight. What's a little thing like you doing out so late?"

She turned herself then, hands grasping at her clutch straps as she took a few paces back. Her eyes stayed locked to him, not willing to risk losing that eye contact. The outcome here wasn't in her favor, Tikki had just used up her power for that patrol, and if the man hadn't seemed to catch her de-transformation, she wasn't about to let him catch her trying to transform back to Ladybug.

Speaking was bad, any wrong words said could instantly have this man going after her, but not doing anything also wasn't going to help either. One of her hands dropped its position from her clutch, legs turning out to ground her a bit more. She'd have to make a run for it. Without her magic from her Miraculous stones she wouldn't have the strength she'd need to defend herself one on one. Her best bet was to make a dash for the Bakery, and hope that the street lights would deter the man enough to turn back into his hole.

It was now or never, and as the man took another step towards her she made her break. He was behind her in a flash though, one hand latching around her upper arm, and another over her mouth, pulling her back into the shadow of the alley. She screamed, her body thrashing against his arm, but it did nothing to help. With his hand over her mouth she'd only been able to let loose a partial scream. His hands kept her close to him, and she could feel the grin plastered all over his face.

Scared was an understatement. She'd been scared when Tikki had first come to her, scared on her first run as Ladybug, and scared when she first fell head over heels for Adrien. Here, and now, she was beyond scared. Petrified. As her alter ego she fought akumas on a weekly basis, but as herself, she was all bark and no bite.

Tear rushed down her cheeks, the man only pulling her in closer against her will. His grip was far too tight, and she knew if she got out of this alive there would be bruises left on her body for weeks.

Her mind began to slow down, body now draining of the adrenaline that had built up in her when she'd first been grabbed. She kept trying though, wiggling and squirming with everything she had.

Just as she'd though escape to be frivolous, she felt the man release his hold. Falling to her knees, she was instantly on the move, crawling her way to a pocket by a trash bin near the entrance of the alley. Her mind was clouded, sounds of shouts and bangs ringing though her ears, but she couldn't make anything out. Her breathing was too heavy, eyes dashing around far too fast, and her body shuttering far too much.

A black blur found itself in her vision, and she instantly tried to tuck as much of her body as she could to the wall.

It wasn't the drunken man who was before her though, he didn't smell the same. It was a familiar scent, one of expensive cologne and cheese. She could tell the instant gentle fingers nudged against her hands that this man meant no harm.

"Marinette? Princess it's okay now, no one is going to hurt you, that man is long gone." His fingers moved up to her cheek, a black cloth pulled from one of his pockets now wiping at the blood that had dried on her face.

Marinette knew this voice, and as her vision cleared, she couldn't help but let a harsh sob tumble out her throat. He was supposed to have gone home, her mangy blond cat, but now he was knelt beside her. The scream she'd made must have drawn him back. She found her hands grabbing at the fabric of his chest, head colliding with the skin under his chin while she cried. Chat was an anchor for her, a savior whenever she needed him most. Clearly he'd proved it to her once again.

Chat let his arms fall on her back, rubbing small circles to try and calm her down. This was far too much for her, the small, shy Marinette who only ever seemed to think of helping others. This wasn't how she was supposed to be treated, and he certainly wasn't going to let it happen to her again. Gathering her up in his arms, he pulled the blue eyed girl closer as he whispered soft coos of comfort. He couldn't offer much beyond what he'd already done, but he knew he could at least be here, and let her emotions spill out to him.

It took a while for her sobbing to die down, but now she was only making small hiccups, fingers much looser with the fabric of his suit. "Thank you." Marinette whispered, so hushed that Adrien was almost certain he'd not heard it at first, but the smile that formed on his face was his own proof that he had. His arms let go of her, one moving to catch under her knees while the other braced her back. A small grunt left his mouth, legs extending his body to full height, his shy classmate now resting bridal style in his arms.

"Let's get you home, alright Princess? Your parents must be worried sick about you." She simply gave him a small nod, arms wrapping around his neck so that she could be settled as close to him as possible.

It wasn't a long walk by any means, but it had been long enough for Marinette to find herself nearly dozing off. As the bell above the inside of the door of her parent's bakery chimed and helped to bring her senses to her. It was warm inside the bakery compared to what it had been outside in the cold. The smell of fresh baked cookies wafted into her nose, and a sigh easily escaped from her lips. Home was as relaxing as she'd hoped it would be.

"Oh Marinette dear, is that you-" It was her mother; she'd recognize that voice from anywhere. She turned to look at her, giving a small smile at the shocked expression her mother wore. It wasn't like any mother would expect their daughter to be hauled home in the arms of one of Paris' superheroes, but Sabine seemed to be motionless.

Chat gave her a gentle smile; his arms staying in their strong hold around Marinette as his shoulder nudged the door closed behind him. "It's Madam Cheng right? I-I know this is somewhat sudden, but I found your daughter tonight in a bit of a tough spot, and I felt better bringing her home myself."

Slowly, the small Asian woman made her way to the pair, hands reaching out to cup her daughter's face, before her own sob found its way through. Chat lowered his classmate, letting the women cling tight to one another now, Sabine's fingers tangling desperately in her daughter's hair.

"Sleep well Princess." Chat whispered back, hands pushing at the door to leave, before he felt tiny fingers clutch tight around his wrist.

His eyes were as wide as saucers now, and seeming to match Sabine's in size, but he didn't let them rest long on her, instead they moved to take in the sight of Marinette again. She was shaking like a leaf, gripping tighter to his wrist, the water of her tears sliding off his leather gloves. "Please…please. I-I just-" She whispered back, seeming far too desperate for his liking. "I-I don't wanna, I don't-" The words seemed lost on her lips, but he didn't mind. She was scared still, her mind having not fully cleared from the events of the night. Her parents were there, but he'd been the one to step in when she felt threatened tonight.

Once more, his arms gather her close to him, and he glanced over at Marinette's mother, watching as her father now stepped into view. The worry was ever present on both their faces, horrified and confused at the scene still playing in front of them.

"I'm sorry about all this." He spoke to them, rubbing small circles on their daughter's back as a new wave of sobs took her over. "I know this is a bit- well, horrifying. I should have been there earlier, but at least she's not in danger anymore; I assure you both of that." He paused, a hand moving to rest on top of her head and gliding down the back of her hair. "May I go with her to her room? Just to say goodnight? I don't think she wants to let go of my fur at the moment." Adrien let out a small snicker, watching the girl's parents give him a sad smile back.

Gesturing over to the staircase, it was Tom who spoke back to him first. "I don't want to make this a habit of super boys coming into her room, but I'll make an exception _purr_ tonight, but only for a few minutes."

Adrien gave off another snicker at the man's attempt at a pun, quickly scooping the girl up like a bride. "Of course Mr. Dupain, I wouldn't dream of intruding longer than _paw_ -sitivly necessary."

The climb to her room had been short and sweet, and Chat had let her climb from his arms and up into inside her room. He kept her privacy, waiting outside her room till she'd finished changing, and hesitantly pulled himself up when he'd heard her small voice give him the okay to come inside.

Her room was small, but spaced well. The pink color was easily inviting, and Adrien couldn't help the blush that formed on his cheeks at the sight of his face plastered all over her walls. In need of a distraction, he let his eyes wander over to the girl, watching as she slowly crawled her way up to her loft bed. Chat followed behind, moving to sit on the side with his feet dangling off the edge.

He could see where the man had grasped on her face, a red ring forming from one side of her jaw to the other, almost blending in with the cut that had long since stopped bleeding. Another ring began to form around her upper right arm. Foundation and layering would be enough to cover both, but he felt guilty knowing she'd have those marks as reminders for a few weeks. A clawed hand reached out, cupping her jaw with a thumb stroking her cheek. Leaning in slowly, Chat placed a small peck to her forehead, before pulling back and letting his hands sit still in his lap.

"Get some sleep now, alright Matinette? I'm sure your parents will keep guard tonight."

"Thank you Chat… I know it's your job to help people- but I-I'm grateful that you were there." Her confidence was returning and he could hear it in the way she spoke, the smile she held on her face. He wouldn't expect for her to be okay tonight, but he knew she'd try and bound back tenfold. She may be a quiet peer in his class, but if there was anything he'd learned from her as of recent, it's that she would do anything to keep moving. She'd of kept breathing with or without his help. She was too strong to back away without a fight. "Get some sleep yourself, alright kitty? I know I don't look so great, but you don't look _purr_ fect either. Not with those creases in your brow."

The laugh from him was louder than he'd expected, the grin on his face reaching ear to ear. If she noticed he was a mess, then he was sure he could believe it. Adrien's emotional state was no were near as bursting as Marinette, but he was sure it was closer than he ever expected it to be. Her hand reached over, tugging at his jaw to bring him in closer. Her lips connected lightly to his forehead, pulling back just as quickly as they'd been placed there. "A kiss for a kiss." She mouthed back.

With one last smile, Chat hauled his body off her loft, and back to the staircase by her open door. "I've returned you to your tower Princess, but I fear I must make my leave. But fret not, for I'm sure I'll see you soon." An arm swung around to his middle, tucking into his stomach as he dramatically leaned forward in a bow, head snapping back up with a devilish smile.

Marinette laughed hard, giving a small wave to the cat as he straightened his back. "Then I guess I've nothing to do but wait for my Prince to come free me from this tower another day."

With one last wave, the boy who had stood in her room now vanished, replaced by her father making his way to Marinette.

She'd had a feeling that night before her patrol, one she should have paid more attention to, but maybe things hadn't turned out all bad. The Princess would have to find a way to repay her Prince the next time she saw him as Marinette, but she didn't mind owing him a debt. It was a debt she'd be willing to repay any day, both as his daring Lady, or towered Princess.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

So I wrote it with an impulse idea, excited to get it typed out and posted as a oneshot. I'm not really looking for critiques are more of it being just a work to share. It's not my best by a long shot, but I had fun writing it, and I hope you had fun reading it though! Maybe I'll turn it into a series of a few connected stories leading to a reveal? No promises though.

Take note that this was also edited rather quickly, so I might push an edit again in the future.

I hope you all have a fantastic day!

 _-Edokinz_


	2. Let Down Your Hair, Princess

_I own nothing of the Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, this is just a fan work._

* * *

Sleep felt like an illusion at this point. Each time her mind got close, and her eyes began falling at the brick of no return, they'd snap right back open. An open guard left her vulnerable, susceptible to an attack. She wouldn't let that happen again, couldn't let that happen again. It was silly to be this on edge, but it didn't matter now. The fact was that she was this on edge and she didn't know if she should walk away or jump off.

She'd been fine at first, sleep coming easily even though it shouldn't have. In fact she didn't notice it should be hard for her to sleep, life felt normal. It wasn't until the bruises had started to disappear; weeks after her mental trauma should have come crashing down on her, did her mind take a 180 twist.

The realization of it all hit at the worst time she could have imagined. The Akuma they had been waiting weeks for had finally appeared, and at first he didn't seem that strong. When his hand grasped her arm though, everything came crashing down.

Her arm wasn't tender, hadn't been for over a week now, but her emotions were.

Chat must have been so confused. Where his strong Ladybug stood with her Lucky Charm in hand, ready to be used, quickly turned into a horrified little girl. She had shrieked loudly, pulling with all of her strength in desperation to free her arm. She could feel her mind clouding over, getting hazy by the second.

Her partner seemed to catch onto her distress quickly, not that it was hard to see. Black clawed hands had ripped the Akuma from her body. Everything had become a blur after that. It was her assumption that her kitty had destroyed the akumatized item, that she'd purified it, and that vanished seconds after her miraculous cure fixed the wreckage. That was what the Ladyblog told her anyway.

Marinette's own memory stopped when she couldn't get her arm free and returned hours later with her sitting motionless on her bed, trying in desperation to sleep. It must have been Tikki she realized. The little sprite now rested on her lap, snuggled in her hands as cookie crumples covered her mouth. It was a little weird to think about now, having her body controlled by her Kwami, but she was grateful for it.

Surely Chat was suspicious of her actions now, but his suspicions should at least be slightly lower with her technically carrying out her required Ladybug duties.

Tears rolled down from her eyes, and while her hands rose quickly to try and prevent them, they didn't stop. Tikki woke to them, her warm embrace of fingers leaving bringing her to the reality that she was needed. The sprite's head nuzzled Marinette's cheek, hoping that it might help her just a little bit.

It didn't do much, but it was another person Marinette could say grounded her. Her mind kept rolling back to that night, that man's hands so roughly grasping at her. This time she had her power though, a charged, caring Tikki there for her the second she'd need her. But would she be able to transform? Would there be enough time?

Her hands moved to cup her friend beside her chest, tears still flowing at each flash of that night. It was the first time she'd cried since then. Chat had been such a distraction for her. Each time over the weeks she'd only been able to think of him. The way he held her in his arms, assured her in such a soothing voice, kissed her forehead goodnight, and had even made the promise to break her from her "tower" once more. Now though, he hadn't been back. It was probably still too soon, she knew this, but her mind was processing further back, beyond her silly Kitty's comforting gestures. Sobs came from her more forcefully, fingers tightening a bit over Tikki as she doubled over into herself.

She'd been so lost, her crying so loud in her own ears that the sound of her skylight window opening had easily been missed, and so had the gentle calls of her name. Tikki was squirming in her hands now, trying her hardest not to be spotted herself.

A hand found its way on her shoulder, a new weight added to her bed, and it brought her back to reality. Blinking, clearing the tears away that stung her eyes, Marinette glanced up at her intruder with a terrified expression. It quickly changed though. A blond haired boy, sporting solid emerald eyes and a black mask swarmed her vision. The tension she'd built up released, the tears that had so abruptly stopped started again, and it was all she could do to lean her head into the young boy's chest and let her sobs take back over.

Adrien had caught on to how odd Marinette had been acting, or rather, the lack of her odd behavior. She seemed spunky, her old self never flickering at school for even a second. He'd made sure to watch her more, even if from afar. His interactions with the girl had always been brief and short, but he knew how she reacted around him and her friends and nothing had changed.

To say that he was worried was an understatement. Marinette was a strong girl, but the way she'd looked that night he'd come to her rescue, the way she cried the night he'd carried her home; some type of breakdown should have occurred by now. But it hadn't. Her eyes were never red when she came into school, and she was so chipper with Alya for weeks!

Now though, he could see why. Marinette was almost too strong for her own good. All these times she must have simply been thinking about when he'd been with her, when he'd saved her. Now though, after weeks of her memories of him finally running dry, her mind worked its way farther back in time. She'd been strong and held on till she couldn't any longer.

Chat wrapped harms around her, pulling her body tight against his chest. Just like the night before his fingers played out their small circles on her back and his voice cooed soft sounds. There wasn't much he could do, and he felt helpless knowing this. Such a sweet, kind girl who'd become such a dear friend in his civil life was suffering. She'd gotten by till she couldn't anymore, and she should have never had to just get by from the start.

He waited patiently. He'd let her emotions drip onto his suit until she could no longer produce water, and he was left with her untamed breaths.

Marinette had let it all out, and before she could lift her face to glance at her cat, she'd moved her hands closer to her body, slipping her small Ladybug Sprite inside a pocket of her blazer. When she was sure Tikki was hidden, she let her sapphire eyes glance up, meeting with the worried ones of her feline partner.

She laughed then, harsh and loud; and it left the Kitty Cat with en even more perplexed expression. "I'm a mess." She confessed. Saying sorry would have been awkward. Sorry would have meant that she wasn't as grateful for his presence, but the truth was just as grateful for him to be here now as she was the night he'd come to her aid.

The super cat gave her a smile then, a clawed hand reaching out to cup her cheek, dashing over her skin before connecting with her hair, and shimmering through it. "If this is you as a mess Princess, then I can't image what you'd look like as a wreak. Though your hair could use a bit of brushing, it's rather knotted in those pigtails of yours."

A smile was on her face the instant he complemented her, small hands pushing at his chest in embarrassment, and a giddy laugh rose from his lips before he could stop it.

Moving to stand on his feet, Chat extended a paw out to her, the other grasping at her window latch. "It was upon your request in our last meeting that you would wait for me to free you from this Purr-etty pink tower of yours, and now that I've returned, I feel that time has come."

The blush on her face made him wish he had a camera, or really anything he could use to try and capture her expression. She was beyond embarrassed. His lines were way over the top then he'd ever been with another person, or even with his partner in crime. But goodness did it feel right to say them.

"Won't your Lady be jealous of me? You are sneaking off so late at night just to free a captive Princess?" She retorted back, her hand falling gently into the one he offered as her legs pushed her up till she was almost at ceiling height.

"My Lady needs a break tonight, so her eyes won't catch me if I slip from them for a few hours. Besides, I know my Lady is free from her tower, but you my Princess are still trapped inside. Now hold on tight."

She simply gave him a quick nod, her arms wrapping around his neck, while Chat's arm held tight to her waist. With a click to his baton, they were extended high into the air, before it retracted and extended at a farther distance. The cat moved them through Paris like this, retracting and extending over and over until they came into contact with the Cathedral of Notre Dame.

Their landing had been soft, and as soon as his baton had retracted, Chat made sure to keep a strong hold to Marinette as he guided her over by the building's edge. They both took silent seats, deep breaths flowing in and out as Paris stretched out before them.

Adrien finally turned his head towards his classmate, a gloved hand gently resting over one of her own. "My Lady seemed a bit off today, she didn't stay to carry out our usual goodbye routine after the Akuma attack. In fact, her voice to me before she left didn't sound like her at all. It was high pitched and scared. She's strong though, and I'm sure it was from nothing more than something in her civilian life crossing over near the tail end of our fight. Maybe the akuma victim said something that gave her a bit of a scare." He let out a sigh, leaning back to look more directly at the sky. "I'm sure I'll see her soon, but her in distress like that worries me, just like seeing you in distress today."

Her hand twisted a bit in his, finger moving to connect with Chat's as a way to comfort him. He was trying to distract her, get her thinking on a different path. She didn't need to talk out her feeling to him, he'd been there when the event happened, and he seemed to understand why she was still so upset over her whole ordeal. Of course he didn't know he was talking to Marinette about herself, but it was thoughtful, and she hoped her response would be more than enough to sooth his mind.

"I'm sure Ladybug will be fine. If it's as you expect, and is something from her civil life bothering her, she won't let it bother her for long. She seems strong, but I'm sure she's ever grateful for your worry over her. I know I'm grateful for your worry over me, my dear Prince."

A smirk was on his face by then, hand gripping hers back to show his thanks for her gratitude. His other hand left the ground, slipping deep into his pocket before pulling out a slip of paper and handing it to her with a deep red blush on his face. "This is probably awkward, but today seemed to be a hard day for you. I don't know how many other hard days you've had since the incident, but I'd like to help as much as I can. If you ever need to get ahold of me, this is my private number."

She was doubling over in laughter before she could stop, and the scowl on his face only had her laughing even harder. "I'm sorry." She replied, speaking in gasped breaths and trying desperately to slow them down. His offer meant a lot to her, it meant more than she could describe. But it was the actual way he'd presented it. That awkward stare and fumbling of fingers with the piece of paper as he gave a long winded speech; he'd probably planned this all out. It was sweet, and more than she'd ever expected from him. Marinette gave him as little hesitation as possible; her free hand quickly grasping the piece of paper and placing it within the same pocket Tikki was hiding inside of.

He was confused still, but he looked relieved. The acceptance of his number seemed to be what had him so nervous from the start. When Marinette final had control of her giggles, she let out a relieved sigh. "I'm sorry again; I just didn't expect to be getting the personal phone number of one of Paris' own superheroes. I-It means a lot thought that you'd offer it to me. I promise I'll use it when I'm in need of your assistance again."

Now his smile reached ear to ear, two hands cupping the one he held before of hers. Boy was this cat hopeless. "I try to keep that phone on me as much as possible. You don't have to just use it for when you're distressed. I'm here to listen to you whenever you just want to chat with someone. I'll be that friend you can Cat Call."

The sky was darkening now, and it quickly brought the black cat up to his feet. "I took you without the permission of the King and Queen, and now my Princess I believe I better return you before they notice."

"They may behead you if they find out. Prince Chat you must be more careful when you sneak away with a Princess." Her hands found their way around his neck, and they left the Cathedral the same way they had arrived, landing in her bedroom with only the thud of his baton.

As they stepped away, Adrien let his fingers move to Marinette's cheek, his head leaning down and letting his lips ghost upon her cheek. "A kiss to break tonight's spell." He whispered, fingers flowing back through her hair and pulling loose one of her pigtails.

Taking the tie in his hands, he looped it over his wrist with a light grin. "You have to keep your hair down for the next time I come though, otherwise I don't be able to climb up it to get inside, especially if the Lord and Lady of your kingdom lock that skylight of yours."

Her face was as read as she was sure it could ever get, but she could feel a boast of confidence running through her, a pressure of Tikki in her pocket urging her to banter back. Her other hand worked at her remaining tied up pigtail, removing it and letting her hair fall upon her back. "If that's so, then I'll make sure they keep my room windows unlocked."

She leaned up herself then, placing a small peck to the cat's cheek. "A kiss as payment for the spell." Chat gave her a last wink in return, baton extending and sending him up and out of her room, disappearing into the night once more.

It was hard work being Marinette sometimes. Life found a way to be quite demanding on her, but since she'd found this Prince of hers, the harsh realities seemed to dissipate. While he may be a handful, she could only find herself grateful to have him involved in her life; both as a Heroic Duo, or as a waiting Princess.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

_Happy Valentines Day for those who celebrate it! I'm not sure if this is a series I'll continue to keep working on, but I've written another story to add to it._

 _If you haven't read "I'll Return you to the Tower, Princess.: this story kinda revolves a bit heavily around it. ( On here it's liked as a chapter, so it's my assumption that you've read it previously.)_

 _Again, this was a simple edit story and I plan to make another edit of it in a day or so, I'll add a note to the bottom of the story once that edit is pushed though._

 _I hope you all enjoy this installment though, and if you have any ideas you'd like to see me write or add, please feel free to message me!_

 _-Edokinz_


End file.
